“Murder Reigns” by Ja Rule
“Murder Reigns” is a song by rapper Ja Rule, featuring uncredited vocals by an unknown female artist. It was released on Ja Rule’s album, “The Last Temptation“. Lyrics (Intro) Yea echoes I feel the rain comin down on me n*gga, heh echoes When the sun gon' shine? echoes My lord, somebody help us all, heheh echoes (Chorus) repeat in background I think the reign is calling murder I think the reign is calling murder I think the reign is calling murder I think the reign is calling murder Rule over singer Ja Rule baby! Last Temptation, time to kill these n*ggaz Dear Lord, can you, feel my pain (Verse 1) [Ja Rule] If you can't it's alright, cause I'ma live my life anyway Just let, it, rain - on me I feel, so free like a, cool breeze And when the sun, gon', shine Fold up the mini-blinds, load up the lucky 9 And hit 'em up from behind That's, my, life - and it'll never be the same Ever again, the game is to blame Don't get caught up in your Range Rover, pullin over On the Westside highway shoulder, n*gga I'll blow ya like a windshield, leave yo' mind on the windshield And have yo' whip doin windmills, that's what rain feels like, when it's hittin a little harder than drizzle And pickles flyin out pistols, gotta n*ggaz cryin they Christians and I can't believe sh*t has come to this It's unheard of, now it's gonna reign down murder singer I think the reign is calling murder I think the reign is calling murder I think the reign is calling murder I think the reign is calling murder ( Verse 2) [Ja Rule] God only breathes with the best of them, bury the rest of them A storm is comin, I got a hundred mile runnin head start on these n*ggaz cause it's murder for life Drugs, b*tches, and money be my only vice But I'm livin life in the fast lane, doin the damn thang In the Ferrari hard top watchin "Hard Rain" It's a damn shame, no more games No more love, baby boy I throw back slugs through your Green Bay throwback, I hits that up And let you know where the reign is from You ever heard of mixin whiskey with Jamaican rum? You get Biggie Mix gin with a little cocaine, you got me And my style is a little too savage to not be Be looked upon as one of the illest to MC Y'all n*ggaz want it with me? That sh*t's unheard of Cause n*ggaz, now it's gonna reign down murder Chorus Nobody loves me (Verse3) [Ja Rule] Sometimes I wish the good Lord would come down and hug me I take a look at my life, it's gettin ugly And now I know that you all wanna slug me I can get above it, it's my life and I dug it Even though I live it close to the edge I'm gettin closer to death, with eve-rrry little step that I take, in the awake of my last days I hope the sun shines with a light rain That would mean the world shared my pain And now the world could be happy again, smile Cause if I ever walk "The Green Mile" You can look at me and blame it on my lifestyle What can I say? I was raised as an only child, lonely Poppa disowned me, so the streets raised me To call me crazy is not unheard of Now it's gonna reign down murder - repeat to fade Why It Rocks # Ja Rule’s singing is good. # The woman’s chorus are impressive and great. # The beat rocks. # The music video is excellent and features a guest appearance from Dirty Dancing actor Patrick Swayze. The Only Bad Quality # The music rips off Toto’s “Africa“. Listen very closely. Although it’s better than “Ocean To Ocean” and “Fight For You”. Videos Category:Gangsta rap Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Music Videos Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Decent Songs